


【青緑】キミへノクリスマスギフト🎁

by peach_sauce



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_sauce/pseuds/peach_sauce
Summary: #安倉
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	【青緑】キミへノクリスマスギフト🎁

**Author's Note:**

> #real、泥塑、女裝、懷孕  
> #安倉為交往設定
> 
> 🎅聖誕禮物來了，請查收🎁

從察覺到商討不過幾周的時間，或短或長的人生裡從沒經歷過的事情接踵而至，並非毫無理解的基礎上，關於懷孕的事情也只停留在教育過程的知識。課綱已經改了不知道幾版，在原有章節上加上男性生產的相關內容，他並不是熱衷於學習的那派人，只在考前草草地閱覽過一兩次，但當真輪到自己經歷的時候，就開始悔恨當初沒好好理解。

所處休息室僅有大倉一人，他邊拿著工作人員準備的熱茶，一面仔細翻閱男性懷孕書籍，雖然封面只有樸素的簡單標題，他還是基於隱私理由，將書籍包覆好慣用的素面皮套，上頭還貼了少量鮮豔的便利貼標籤。書頁中夾著某年的生日禮物，安田親手製作的書籤，上頭描繪的藝術圖樣能夠感受到他的用心。知道大倉喜愛閱讀便做了一套籤紙，不忘附上精美的祝賀卡片，一併由快遞送達家中，還順帶買了他之前不慎弄壞的昂貴飯鍋。

三個月，足以讓腹內多了一塊小小的生命體，大倉原先就不少的食量更是加倍地成長，促使從形狀模糊的胚胎演變成一個嬰孩的影子，而日漸茁壯起來。他還記得初次照超音波時湧現的喜悅情緒，大倉意外是保守派思想，想要有孩子的念頭一直在他腦裡深藏，年紀也不小了，三十恰好過半的歲數，雖然比起自己爸媽當初懷了他的時候還晚上不少年，但現在也還不算太遲。

當天晚上回家，因為休假而空閒出來的時段，便前往習慣光顧的超市採買些晚飯材料。他手腳利索地切菜備料、烹調與擺盤，不一會兒就準備好兩人份餐點，土豆燉肉上還冒著裊裊白煙，十足為標準賢慧妻子的必學菜譜。

如他預測的時間點大抵一致，等待的那人回到公寓時，還沒讓飯菜冷掉而失去原有美味。在兩人用完膳以後，他稍顯緊張地拿出一個牛皮紙袋，對方一臉困惑地接過，在大倉期待的眼眸下，拆開了專屬於他的禮物袋，裡頭是一張漆黑的相紙，中央區塊映照著不算清晰的輪廓，仔細查看能明白線條與明暗織成的意義。

ヤス要當爸爸了哦，這句話從大倉的嘴裡傳出。交往已久的戀人將頭輕輕地靠攏在一旁的寬厚肩膀上，沒想到安田比他更多的情感傾洩而出，比節目上速哭環節締造的王者紀錄還來得誇張，安田取下鏡框抹乾淚痕，並非是懊悔或是怨忿之情，被喜悅充滿了心室而跳動不止，直升父親的人生進展讓他不斷地向大倉道謝。

兩人從相識、相戀到穩定交往的歲月，幾乎能佔上人生的一大半，青春期的彆扭固執到青年期的相處磨合，無一不讓他們吃上苦頭，即使是跌跌撞撞也不曾說過分手二字，沉重的詞彙一旦說出口便得索取代價。他們爭吵過後總是有其中一方去搭話，有了開頭很快地便能融化癥結點，攜手越過高高低低的崁，回過頭來總是習慣有彼此在身旁，即便不開口也是熟悉又安心的氛圍。

原本就有結婚的打算，這下更讓安田穩固決心向戀人求婚，畢竟開頭的三個月已經度過，接下來的日子想必也是一瞬即逝，很快地就要迎接兩人第一個寶寶。

男人間的結合已經不是什麼稀奇古怪的事了，由於先天上的限制身為男性且能夠懷孕的人少之又少，沒想到大倉也擁有能夠誕下嬰孩的基因，原本不抱希望能擁有孩子的安田，對於出乎意料之外的驚喜，自然是開心得滿臉笑意，魚尾紋路便是匯聚至此的雀躍。

而後取得所屬團體成員的支持後，兩人便向事務所提交了發表通知，各大報紙與雜誌到網路上的社群軟體，都被這項驚人消息給攻佔了大量的版面，祝賀的電話與訊息接到手軟，但彼此都沒有互相抱怨過幾句。

身為新手媽媽的大倉，正在工作空檔的間隙中，惡補懷孕的相關知識，他不自覺地伸手撫上目前還靜悄悄的肚皮，上頭已經覆蓋了一層綿軟脂肪，正在為尚還渺小的生命積存必要養分。

🍷🍷🍷

會場上人來人往，原先並不想讓太多賓客來訪，可疼愛孩子的忠司自然不願止於低調俗氣的大眾婚禮，硬是將自家公司名稱帶有的貴族二字發揮到淋漓盡致，有著父親的幫助（又或許是阻礙），場內不僅有他的親友還看到許多明顯面生的人士，其氣質並非一般民眾所有的庸俗粗鄙，約莫都是父親在生意上有交易往來的重量級客戶。

而安田的方面，他交友異常地廣泛，各式各樣的業界皆有涉獵，因此想前來祝賀的人也是接連不斷。自己的丈夫忙著招呼來賓，還得時不時起身敬酒交談，大家想起他目前的身體狀況便也不好邀請孕婦飲酒。

婚禮必要的流程都走完後，安田當然也醉了不少，走路都搖搖晃晃，嘴裡卻說著他還能喝，明明酒杯都拿不穩了。以往兩人碰在一起的假日也是過份貪杯，可把妻子乾晾在旁，還是重要的宴客日子，大倉氣得臉頰都鼓了起來，嘴角至垂落委屈的角度，一面將桌上的餐點一掃而空，鼓鼓囊夾塞滿食物後細細地絞碎，像極了倉鼠類的小動物。

穿著的純白禮服是昂貴的量身訂製款，寬厚且硬挺的純白緞帶包覆雙肩與手臂，富有設計美學的俐落線條交錯在腰上，頂端打了一個完美弧度的蝴蝶結形狀，裙擺兩旁是自然垂墜的線條，顯得他腰間纖瘦細長並帶上幾分女氣。以他的年紀來說是稍顯稚嫩的清純款式，但在安田的大力推讚下便選擇了這條婚裙，即將成為丈夫的安田溺愛地看著穿上婚紗的嬌妻，雙頰被緩緩地捧著輕吻，就像在對待脆弱嬌柔的易碎品。

一陣吵鬧聲讓大倉從他的美好回憶脫離，安田似乎被拱著要一起去參加二次酒會，明明是婚宴的主角，卻沒人來邀請大倉，雖然他也會拒絕就是，要是去了肯定疲累又會被逼著喝酒，現在有了孩子可不能隨意地糟蹋自己的身體，畢竟初為孕婦謹慎點總是好事。

安田沒忘記丈夫的職責，他擺出萬分抱歉的臉說畢竟今天是重要日子，還是得回家陪老婆才行，還喊著下次喝酒找他肯定去。然後安田又步履維艱地回到了大倉身旁的座位，臉上一片泛紅，雖然已經不勝酒力的樣子，可收到新婚祝賀與邁入婚姻階段的喜悅是顯而易見。

伸手擦拭丈夫還掛在嘴邊的酒液，將手帕染上葡萄紅紫，他攙扶安田返回酒店房間。大倉艱難地把醉鬼攙扶至床邊，將安田哄著乖乖躺上，好讓他別再亂跑，順帶能夠準備些醒酒的調飲。

🍼🍼🍼

酒精香氣擴散在十二月的冰涼空氣中，解酒的物質已經讓安田喝下肚，貼上對方因飲酒而滾燙沸騰的肌膚，大倉指尖的溫度比接觸面積更要下降幾度，帶給暈沉狀態的安田一股清新舒緩的錯覺。

戴著婚戒的手指放緩了力道，梳開用上髮膠定型的絲縷，取下安田日常必要的束縛，將眼鏡置於平穩桌面。手掌從袒露的光滑額面，落至純白布料包覆的頸間，扯散名為拘謹的領結。他像是幫助對方掙脫枷鎖的聖母，收下安田的沉穩，接手掌握對方暫時失去的自主權。

摻混酒精的汗水沾黏在肌理表面，長年從未長胖的體質，導致安田腹部皆是一塊塊的深淺刻痕，精瘦卻又不失男人輪廓。他本人自滿的寬厚肩膀與背部線條看過無數次，只要超過承受範圍的性事便會留下如幼貓般的爪痕，可大倉的指尖並沒有多餘留白或是足以劃破肌膚的弧度。

腰腹後側的拉鏈被大倉倉促地扯開，繁重的綢緞與層疊紗網隨著主人的意識攤平在地毯上，裡頭穿著的貼身腿襪透過綿繩繫於腰間，蜜粉色的腿根擠出一圈宛如棉花心的軟肉，既性感撩人又混雜著經歷儀式而泌出的靜謐神聖。

被雜誌拍得綺麗而妖豔的豐唇正輕輕噘起，大倉就如平常習慣性的行為無異，沒意識到自己把兩瓣唇緣都抹濕了一輪，嘴邊點綴的小點是他也明白的誘人之處。原先安份守己的乖巧妻子，恍如剛開始獲得自由而加倍貪婪的野貓，儼然藏匿不住已染上奔放色調的心跳。

加了一拍的心律譜出尖銳曲線，在平穩的間隙思考著房門銀鎖是否已扭轉到正確角度，隔開外頭盛會的人群，進而形成秘密幽暗的一室。

濕潤的唇瓣獲取著丈夫的口津，酒液褪去三成不到，熏染上淫糜的成分，大倉想起往常安田掃蕩他齒列的情形，仿效掠奪者的蠻橫，卻惹得他自己下腹脹痛，連動到全身的敏感點，而華美的上杉衣縷被褪得殘留在身上，遮掩不了裡頭的莓紅胸點。

“ゃ、はっ♡…ん、っ♡ぅ、...”

懷孕初期的徵兆在此時展現，孕育乳汁的部位像在進行預先練習，原本就可以用上豐滿形容的胸膛更加圓潤，隻手無法完美掌握的弧度，胸肉流淌的血管因為雌激素而加速活絡，汁水的分泌細胞被上緊了發條。

大倉輕緩地揉捏起雙點，宛如觸電般的快感一絲絲襲來，蹭上安田的骨節分明的手指，要是他還醒著肯定會惡劣地逼迫大倉只能用胸部高潮。冰冷的戒指形狀是額外收穫的刺激，小小的裂縫處浮出一灘透明液體，而剩下的卻怎麼也分泌不出來，明明看起來就快要潰堤的樣子。

花瓣剪裁的內褲被他自己頂出一個色情無比的線條，濕潤的前液把布料打得透明，隱約能透出性器的櫻粉色。本不該出現在此時的荒淫被展示出來，伸手熟練地拆封那個讓他懷孕的器官。安田的東西已經是半勃狀態，疲勞隨著酒液褪去，取而代之的是人類生來便擁有的性慾。

舌尖附著的味蕾是鹹淡不一的前液，摻上囊袋分泌出的精子，性器的腥味在他的鼻腔放肆的蔓延，大倉下意識夾緊了自己雙腿間的秘處，腦裡想像著被丈夫疼愛的景象。濕熱又黏滑的口腔內部包覆粗大的柱身，舌面粗糙的粒點讓肉莖持續匯流血液。

安田被自己粗重的鼻息給喚醒，身下的東西被攤在空氣中，濕黏的舌尖讓他瀕臨繳械。從他的角度能看到大倉溫順的髮頂，毛茸茸的捲髮讓人想蹭上幾下，寬大的掌心毫不遲疑的觸碰著妻子，對方便抬起濕漉漉的琥珀瞳，眼角是暈染了挑撥的紅脂。安田勾起了嘴角，便往大倉天生小一號的頭顱後側一壓，嘴裡吃的東西被迫含得更深，深到即將壓迫到舌葉的位置又隨即退回至入口。

“ぁ♡、ふっ♡…んんー♡”

才來回不過幾趟，大倉因為生理反射而流出淚水加上口水，被他自己糊成一片嬌弱的赤紅。已經完全勃起的莖幹頂上口腔上緣的敏感點，口液足以打濕安田衍生到腹部的毛髮。

“吶，忠義、這麼想要這個東西嗎？” 疑問句由安田拋了出來，可是壓制的力道並無任何減弱的趨勢，“...本來還顧慮著你的身子呢...” 空著的另一隻手捏揉起大倉漲乳的部位，肉粒不必多加撫弄已經充滿血液，原本柔軟觸感因為激素而堅硬茁壯，蹭上安田指尖的厚繭，刺激的電流飄竄在體內。

“ぅ、うっ...ぁ♡、っ...” 大倉不成詞彙的音節被入侵的陰莖擊潰，安田滴著額汗邊擠壓著包覆的小嘴，一口氣將精液射了進去，大倉的喉腔被熱液滿滿地注入，就像射在底下的小口一樣的舉動，腥黏濁液被反射性的吞入肚內。

嘴唇邊緣掛著他釋放的痕跡，安田貼心地將疲軟的大倉抱在懷裡，抬起他的下顎邊拿著紙巾輕柔地擦拭乾淨，並一邊問道 “還可以繼續嗎？” 大倉迷糊地點了頭，把卷卷毛腦袋蹭到安田的胸膛上，只展現給最親密愛人面前的撒嬌嗔㖭，“嗯，想要ヤス的...” 彷彿酒醉的人是他一樣，身軀如灼燒般炙熱，勃起的柱體靠攏在安田的東西上，大倉望著安田的眼神是閃爍的恆星銀河，眼瞳住了迷人的皎潔白月，勾引著原先因為妻子懷孕而被迫禁欲中的丈夫。

安田並沒有多加愛撫大倉的私處，反而急迫地將貼身的綢緞底褲扯離腿間，大倉光滑下體如雕像一般的完美無瑕，奇麗的雄性柱體輕微顫動，底下玩弄過無數次的後口已經是濕潤的貪婪。

已經懷有身孕也不必採取防護措施，安田隨著性慾抵上柔軟肉口，小嘴迫不及待地縫隙咬上莖柱的頂端，前側肉塊反覆親吻著大倉的入口，濕淋淋的模樣期待著接下來的侵犯。戲謔的意味濃厚，安田難得駐足與此，一面思考著自己是否能夠溫柔地進行性事。

“...ヤス...はやく♡、っ...もぅ、おちんぽ欲しいのっ♡...” 大倉連眼睫毛都被淚水打濕成一束束的，下眼角因為焦急而產出珊瑚紅色澤，宛如畫了蠱惑人心的惡魔妝容，期待著男人落入他編織的美妙陷阱。大倉穿著吊帶腿襪的肉腿牽住丈夫精瘦的腰側，小穴配合安田的角度磨蹭。肉口一張一合的想吞噬陰莖，腹內的子宮不安份地收縮。

“怎麼還叫我ヤス呢？你現在也是ヤス阿，やすだただよし不是嗎？”

“那是不是應該好好叫我的名字？...不喊就不能吃這個喔。” 安田把肉莖往前頂頂又隨即退後，拉出肉口處曖昧的銀絲。

“う、...しょ、しょーた♡...はやく、おまんこにきてぇ♡♡.....はっ、ぁ♡....がんまっ、できない♡...しょーた♡♡”

獎勵自然是安田勃發的肉莖，開拓的行為沒有難受太久，過了前方疏於愛撫的緊緻小口處，腸道便絞緊了安田的東西，入侵者的肉刃猛然地戳刺到深處，絲毫沒有顧及孕婦身在孕期的嬌弱易碎，或許是因為醉酒而導致他壓抑不了下流的慾望，安田使出比清醒時還更多的力氣，所幸大倉富有彈性的肉壁很快就回憶起他的形狀，分泌出更多歡迎且愉悅的粘稠漿液，隨著肉刃的擺動流淌至身下的床面，進而打濕兩人交合的部位。

👁️👁️👁️

噗嗤噗嗤的水聲代表著激烈情況，肉縫處流淌出大量濁白，淫靡不已的氛圍讓兩人大汗淋漓，久違的性事像著魔般的狂熱。宛如不久前才初次嘗試做愛的小情侶，甚至連節制的意義都不懂得。射進甬道的黏液持續地從腿間滑落，像失禁般違抗大倉自己的意識，腿間的肉穴還不被允許閉合。

敞開的雙腿被迫對準了房內鏡子，大片的穿衣鏡矗立在牆邊，在昏黃的燈泡下，居然能清晰地看見淫穢的交媾部位，粗黑的陰莖上下來回頂著大倉的子宮口，把櫻粉穴口磨成一圈鮮豔的桃紅色調，微微地腫脹起來，完全一副被凌虐的淒慘模樣。

意識到鏡子裡頭映照的自己，嘴裡不停地發出嬌喘與求饒，眼角濕漉漉，暈開浮泛的水花，胸前果粒通紅挺立，光滑胯部的肉莖正頑強地抵抗快感，忍耐住想要射精的慾望，穿戴性感腿襪的雙腿顫崴崴地支撐浮在水中的身軀。大倉果斷撇開角度不願面對現實，儼然像陌生人的安田正不斷地折磨著他，粗魯得簡直判若兩人，以往溫柔貼心的丈夫卻不復存在。

纏人的肉樁還未知曉疲倦情緒，反覆碾壓著大倉穴內大大小小的敏感點，腸壁因為過量的刺激而抽搐起來，他捲曲纖長腳趾，在一陣狂亂的抽插中迎來不知道第幾次的高潮，腹腔被射滿安田炙熱的精液，超出穴內容量的部分則暈染在腿根部，大倉疲憊不堪地胡思亂想著，安田射進去的份量足以讓他再次懷孕吧。

滿足地捂上自己柔軟的腹部，平穩曲線的肚皮應該很快就要脹大了。激烈的性事促進了雌激素的分泌，丈夫給予的精華餵食了因為孕期而膨脹的貪婪慾望。

🍲🍲🍲

暮靄沉沉落在晚霞的方位，夜幕低垂繁星閃現，高樓窗台流露出暖橘色的光源，指引尚未回到歸宿的人們。

一如既往的切菜聲，規律地迴響在不算狹窄的廚房，櫥櫃皆是特別量身訂作的款式，符合妻子的身高條件，避免因為使用過矮的島檯而促使肌肉酸痛。在主場忙東忙西的主角正惦量著菜譜的調味比例，鍋裡燉軟了肉塊，加上他獨創的秘訣，將原先平凡無奇的菜餚做了改變，拿起沾料碟盤盛了一口份量，他撅起嘴品嚐著味道，甚至比餐廳推出的品項還更加美味。

腹部脹起渾圓的幸福結晶，大倉攙扶著孕肚的下緣，想緩解重量帶來的肩頸不適，僵硬地轉動幾下便發出關節交錯的聲音，寬鬆綿裙遮掩著日漸茁壯的嬰孩，皮囊下方就是一條完整的小生命，在他體內吸取養分，已經會調皮搗蛋地踢母親的肚皮，安田撫摸孕肚的時候還會跟孩子說話。

據說孕婦的心情陰晴不定，激素的影響層面甚大，以及面對孕期的緊張焦慮，尤其身為男性，激素的轉變對於身心負擔不少。時常連他自己都懷疑意志的薄弱，時而冒竄出的莫名慾望，猶如寵物貓般的脾氣讓人捉摸不清。

打著訊息的手指，急速地滑動至對應字元，聊天面板標示著對方的專屬愛稱，大倉拍下煮好的佳餚美照給安田，還點了自己唯一鍾愛的那家千層蛋糕，邊盤算著放下洗澡水的時間點，然後輕緩地闔上眼皮等待丈夫回來並將貪睡的妻子喚醒，要是能順道給予他一個帶有暗示的親吻就再好不過了。

上下眼皮纏綿到一塊，淪陷至熟悉氣息的懷抱中，安田呵護著乖巧等待的他，冒出微微鬍渣的下顎蹭上大倉小巧的嘴邊，溫柔如水地烙印上屬於安田的標記。

終わり。

**Author's Note:**

> 🎁❄️🎁❄️🎁❄️🎁❄️🎁❄️  
> 💚💚Merry Christmas💚💚  
> 🎁❄️🎁❄️🎁❄️🎁❄️🎁❄️ 
> 
> 🌹按愛心嘛謝謝🥺🌹  
> 👇下面可以留言哦👇  
> 


End file.
